Dean, My Super Hero
by Ruby Spn
Summary: Mostra a vida dos pequenos irmãos "Winchester", assim, vendo-se em diversas situações Dean protegendo seu irmãozinho, e mostrando o amor fraternal lindo entre os dois. E um segredo assustador que fica cada vez mais próximo para Sam saber.


Era 3 horas da madrugada, John saira mais uma vez para ca ar, deixando seus filhos em um hotel e Sam sobre prote o de Dean.

De repente, acordara Sam desesperado em um pulo para a cama de Dean.

Hey Sammy, o que aconteceu? - Dean dissera preocupado.

D-Dean, eu tive um pesadelo que o Dracula queria me pegar e... e... ele estava me perseguindo e eu estava correndo...

Calma Sammy, eu estou aqui com voc , foi s um pesadelo, n o precisa ficar com medo. - Dean o abra ou tentando acalma-lo um pouco.

Mas ele vai me pegar, ele disse pra mim que vai me pegar, ele esta de baixo da minha cama Dean, eu sei que esta. - Disse Sam muito assustado.

Sam, eu ja disse pra voce nao ficar ate tarde vende esses filmes que voce vive tendo pesadelos. - Disse Dean num tom apreensivo.

Eu sei Dean, mais eu estou com muito medo e se ele...

N o Sam, ele nao real, ele nao vira aqui. - Dean ja disse meio sem paciencia.

E real sim Dean.

Ok, ja que acha que ele real, voce precisa confiar em mim, e eu n o vou deixar ele chegar perto de voce ta bom?

Ta Dean, Mas que... que...

Fala Sammy, o que ? - Dean disse curioso.

Deixe-me dormir esta noite com voce? me sinto mais seguro sabendo que se ele aparecer voce estara do meu lado e me proteger. - Disse Sam com seu olhar de filhotinho abandonado, deixando qualquer um comovido.

Ta ok Sam, ta ok, pode sim, mas desde que voce me prometa nunca mais me desobedecer e ficar vendo tv ate tarde, principalmente essas coisas que voce tem pesadelos a noite. - Disse Dean um pouco autorit rio.

Ok Dean, prometo, obrigado. Disse Sam contente.

Ta bom Sammy boa noite!

Boa noite Dean, te amo.

Eu tambem Sam. - Dean disse vendo a felicidade de seu irm o por se sentir seguro e protegido.

Sam pegou no sono f cil, sabendo que Dean ao seu lado estava, ficava muito tranquilo. Dean so conseguiu dormir depois que viu seu irmao dormindo tambem, e ficou muito feliz por Sam confiar tanto nele.

Na manh seguinte, Dean acordara as 5:30 a.m para comprar as coisas do caf da manh de Sam, enquanto ele dormira.

Dean saira e tranca a porta do hotel onde estara mais seu irm o, e vai a uma loja perto do hotel e compra o cereal favorito de Sam e leite. E logo volta para o hotel e ve Sam ja de p trocando sua roupa que dormira.

Hey Sammy, ja acordou? - Dean perguntara, afinal Sam era acostumado a acordar as 7:00 a.m.

Sim Dean, ja n o estou mais com sono.

Humm... Eu comprei seu cereal, agora vai lavar seu rosto e venha comer ok?

Ok. - Sam fora meio que um pouco sonolento.

Dean preparou o cereal a Sam, que chegara e logo comera com seu irm o.

Dean!

Sim Sammy?

Porque papai esta demorando tanto a voltar do trabalho?

U Sammy, porque... Porque... ele tem muito servi o por l . - Disse Dean sem querer contar toda a verdade a Sam, afinal, queria deixa-lo ser mais crian a, queria que ele tivesse infancia ainda.

Ta bom ent o.

Eles logo acabaram de comer, e Dean ligou a tv, e Sam pegou seus bonequinhos e come ou a brincar, mas brincar sozinho n o tinha gra a, ent o Sam chamara seu irm o.

Dean, vem brincar comigo? - Sam disse novamente com aquele olhar que niguem resiste.

Ah Sammy, est passando meu seriado favorito. - Dean disse sem querer deixa-lo triste.

Ta bom. - Sam disse num tom triste e desanimador.

Ok Sammy, Ok, eu brinco com voce, afinal o que eu nao fa o pra deixar voce alegre ne?

Sam caiu na gargalhada, estava alegre que Dean viera brincar com ele.

Obrigado Dean.

Eles brincaram por umas 2 horas, ate almo arem, depois ficaram vendo uns desenhos ate tarde, ate Dean dizer:

Sammy, hora do banho, pode ir agora.

Ah Dean, depois eu vou.

Sam, voce disse que n o ia mais me desobedecer, pode ir agora. - Dean disse autoritario.

Ta bom Dean. - Sam sabia que se teimasse mais um pouco, iria receber umas palmadas na bunda por isso, e por isso logo fora ao banho.

Logo Sam sai do banho, e veste roupas limpas quando dean chega.

Sam, espero que tenha deixado agua quente pra mim, acho que n o quer receber uma dose de cocegas ne? - Dean disse sorrindo e logo foi para o banho.

Dean logo saiu tamb m e vestira outras roupas, e assim ficou brincando um pouco com seu irm ozinho ate a hora de jantarem.

Dean, voce acha que esta noite ele vem?

Quem vem Sammy?

O Dracula. - Sam tinha medo em sua voz.

Sam, ja disse que ele n o existe, esquece ele, ja que insiste tanto em acreditar nisso, ja disse pra confiar em mim que ele n o doido de encostar um dedo em voce, eu prometo. - Dean disse meio il rio.

Ta bom Dean, me desculpe, mas ainda to com medo dele, me deixe dormir com voce hoje de novo?

Sam...

Por favor Dean, ainda estou com medo, com voce fico mais tranquilo. - Sam disse esperando a resposta de Dean.

Ta Sammy, pode sim mais, que voce quando dorme ocupa o espa o todo da cama e me deixa com um misero espa o. - Dean reclama em brincadeira.

Ta bom, prometo nao roubar espa o so pra mim. - Sam come ou a rir por 3 segundos.

Depois de jantarem, eles focaram vendo tv ate as 8:00 p.m e Dean logo fala:

Sammy, vai dormir agora, vai passar filmes que voce nao pode ver.

Dean...

Fala Sammy.

Vem comigo dormir agora, por favor, nao quero ir sozinho agora.

Ai ai Sam. - Dean ja estara sem paciencia, afinal, lidar com Sam era dificil, se nao fizer suas vontades, so fica perto de voce com cara de triste, sabia que tinha que fazer o que pedia.

Ok Sam, vamos entao agora. - Dissera Dean.

Sam ficara feliz e logo escovaram os dentes e foram a cama dormir, pegaram no sono nao muito rapido, pois ficaram ali conversando um pouco e Dean fazendo cafun em seus cabelos, o deixando relaxado.

E antes de Dean dormir pensou para si:

Durma Sammy, durma enquanto pode ter sua infancia sem se preocupar com o mundo``.

E logo estavam dormindo.  
> <p>


End file.
